Training to kill francis
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Peter Parker arrive pour son premier jour en temps que Psychiatre au Stollery Children's Hospital. Son tout premier patient, Wade Wilson, est un adolescent rebelle atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau. Cette rencontre va bouleverser sa manière d'appréhender la vie. Spideypool en trois chapitres. Semi UA, pas de super-pouvoirs. Ou peut-être que si...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut mes petites loutres.**

 **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire il y a un petit bout de temps, mais j'avais jamais trouvé (pris) le temps de la mettre par écrit.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle compte trois chapitres, c'est un tout bébé fanfic.**

 **Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur. J'attends vos retours avec impatience. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas spécialement joyeux.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Training to kill Francis**

* * *

 **2 mai 2016. 08:00**

Peter s'était isolé dans une chambre, tranquillement assis sur une chaise inconfortable pour relire ses notes, lorsque la furie déboula sans prévenir. Il sursauta, alors qu'un adolescent débarquait dans la pièce, effectuait un magnifique dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé pour venir se glisser sous le lit.

Peter ouvrit la bouche, n'eut pas le temps de parler, sentit une main se refermer autour de sa cheville.

\- Leur dites pas que je suis là, M'sieur!

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux infirmiers poussant un fauteuil roulant passaient leurs nez à travers la porte.

\- Vous avez vu quelqu'un? demandèrent-ils, essoufflés d'avoir couru.

Peter n'hésita pas une seconde, et secoua négativement la tête. Les infirmiers haussèrent les épaules avant de quitter la chambre en refermant la porte.

Le fugitif sortit de sa cachette en se trémoussant. Peter le reconnut tout de suite : il avait étudié son dossier, la semaine précédente.

\- Bonjour, Wade.

-Salut, Parker, répondit l'autre en jetant un œil à son badge. J'vous ai jamais vu ici, commenta-t-il en grimpant sur le lit pour venir s'y affaler.

\- C'est mon premier jour. Pourquoi fuyais tu les aides-soignants?

L'adolescent grimaça sans répondre immédiatement. Peter en profita pour l'étudier plus avant. Il avait à peine quinze ans, c'était un beau gamin. Les traits souples, de beaux yeux bleus, une vivacité d'esprit qui transparaissait sur chaque micro expression de son visage. Il avait dû avoir du succès, au collège. La chimiothérapie lui avait fait perdre ses cheveux bruns, et il se rasait désormais la tête chaque jour, comme si ce n'était pas le cancer qui l'y obligeait, comme si c'était une volonté de sa part.

\- Ils veulent m'emmener en thérapie de groupe, mais franchement, c'est nul comme concept. Me retrouver avec d'autres gamins, pour échanger des banalités sur le fait qu'on va tous y rester - ou au moins soixante pour cent d'entre nous-, franchement? En quoi c'est censé m'aider?

Peter choisit ses mots. Wade attendait sa réponse : il paraissait intrigué par ce nouveau médecin, lui qui connaissait les lieux comme sa propre maison, et le personnel hospitalier mieux encore.

\- Parler à d'autres s'avère thérapeutique, en certaines circonstances.

Le jeune plissa les yeux, se redressa à moitié sur l'oreiller.

\- Vous, vous êtes psy.

\- Exact.

Peter sourit. Le cas du jeune Wilson l'avait intrigué. Il était jugé comme un pensionnaire récalcitrant, et ne menait pas la vie facile au personnel. Il faisait le mur dès que possible, refusait les thérapies et les médicaments censés le détendre. Mais au fond, tous l'aimaient bien, c'était un bon gamin, un battant, doté d'un humour à toute épreuve. En lisant les notes de ses collègues, Peter s'était demandé s'il n'y avait pas, en plus, quelques signes d'une légère skyzophrénie chez l'adolescent. Couplé avec un cancer du cerveau à cet âge, Wade défiait les statistiques.

En fait, il semblait défier le monde entier, derrière son sourire moqueur et ses remarques assassines.

Il se releva, sauta au pied du lit, déambulant parmi les appareils médicaux stockés ici.

\- Vous-êtes vachement jeune, pour un psy. Ils les recrutent à la sortie de l'école, maintenant?

Voyant que la remarque ne provoquait rien d'autre qu'un mince sourire chez son interlocuteur, Wade poursuivit, s'arrêtant pour fixer le médecin, droit dans les yeux, essayant de le déstabiliser.

\- Vous avez une bonne gueule. Vous sortez avec quelqu'un?

De nouveau, pas de réponse, juste un sourire.

\- Ouais, ca ca veut dire ouais. Dommage. C'est qui? C'est quelqu'un d'ici? Delacour, en radiologie? Elle est super belle. Ou le type à l'accueil, le grand black baraqué?

Peter comprit rapidement. Wade ne supportait pas le silence. Il fallait qu'il parle, pour le meubler. Car le silence lui rappelait sa condition d'être mortel. Terriblement mortel. Le cancer dans son cerveau le lui rappelait à chaque minute de silence, et , s'il se taisait, s'il ne fuyait pas par l'humour, alors la peur revenait.

Il était courageux, mais terrifié.

Pas de bravoure sans peur.

-... vous avez quoi, vingt piges? Il est trop vieux pour vous le type de l'accueil non?

Peter ne fut pas surpris qu'on lui donne huit ans de moins que son âge. Il avait toujours fait gamin : c'était ses traits fins, ses cheveux en bataille, son eternel petit sourire en coin. Il sortait tout juste de la faculté, cet emploi était son premier. Et Wade Wislon, officiellement et depuis quelques minutes à peine, son tout premier patient.

-... Après c'est pas l'âge qui compte, regardez, admettons, vous et moi on a pas tant de différence que ça...

Le psychiatre se redressa, déplissant sa blouse blanche, calant ses notes sous son bras gauche. Il s'approcha du gamin, lui serra l'épaule et chercha son regard. Wade se tut.

\- Je suis là. Ca va aller. Va te reposer, d'accord?

S'il avait une remarque sarcastique en tête, l'adolescent la ravala, et hocha lentement la tête. Alors que le médecin s'avançait vers la porte, il l'interpela.

\- Et, M'sieur, vous allez pas chercher les deux infirmiers qui me veulent dans leur groupe de soutien tout pourri ?

\- Si, je vais les chercher, répondit laconiquement Peter.

Il laissa un silence s'installer, pour ménager son effet.

\- Je vais leur demander de te dispenser de cet exercice.

Il allait sortir, mais une main s'accrocha à sa blouse, l'obligeant à faire demi-tour.

\- Pourquoi?

Le ton était presque accusateur.

\- L'exercice n'a d'intérêt que si tu es prêt à jouer le jeu. Forcer quelqu'un n'a jamais donné de résultats.

-... Merci.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- A plus tard, Wade, je passerais te voir cet après-midi.

\- A plus tard, beau gosse.

* * *

 **2 mai 2016 18:00**

Il neigeait, dehors. Un léger voile blanc recouvrait les allées, l'hiver perdurait, cette année, à Edmonton, Canada.

Peter pensait ne jamais s'habituer au climat. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à quitter les Etats Unis, lorsque l'opportunité de travailler au _Stollery Children's Hospital_ s'était présentée à lui. A part sa tante, il avait peu d'attaches à Manhattan, et cette chance ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Pour un premier emploi, c'était inespéré.

Il avait emménagé une semaine à peine avant de prendre son poste. Et le jeune Wade Wilson était le premier patient qu'il rencontrait sur place.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes psy?

La lumière douce jetait des lueurs mouvantes sur les draps blancs. Wade était plus faible que le matin, la séance de chimiothérapie l'avait laissé nauséeux, tremblant. Allongé et perfusé dans son lit, il avait accueillit la visite du psychiatre avec une mauvaise vanne de son cru.

\- Pour aider les gens, répondit simplement Peter, dans la plus grande sincérité.

Wade sourit.

\- Ah, ouais, j'vois le genre, vous avez le complexe du super-héros... Vous préfériez pas enfiler un pyjama rouge et aller tabasser les méchants dans les rues de New York? C'est ça qu'ils font les héros, normalement.

\- Dans les films, certainement. Mais il y a plusieurs façons de se rendre utile...

L'adolescent réfléchit. Il ferma les yeux, le visage parcouru d'un spasme. Les maux de tête revenaient sans cesse.

\- Ouais. Moi je voudrais être soldat. Enfin, j'aurais voulu, être soldat.

Peter se renfonça dans sa chaise. Il avait abandonné son calepin, et ne prenait pas de notes. Cela braquait le jeune WIlson. Ils se contentaient donc de discuter, toute formalité mise au placard.

\- Tu peux encore le devenir, souligna son aîné.

Wade eut un rire sans joie.

\- Vous avez mal lu mon dossier, M'sieur. J'étais pas bon en maths à l'école, mais je sais que j'ai pas les statistiques de mon côté, sur le coup là...

\- Je ne te connais pas cet aspect défaitiste.

\- C'est pas du défaitisme. Je suis réaliste, conscient de ma situation. C'est pas parce que je fais des vannes tout le temps que je suis naïf. J'aime autant en rire, c'est tout. Vous avez pas répondu à ma question, tout à l'heure. Vous sortez avec quelqu'un?

\- Pourquoi cet intérêt pour ma vie privée?

\- Pourquoi répondre à une question par une question? Non, dites rien, je sais. C'est votre foutu métier...

Wade soupira, passa une main sur son crâne lisse.

\- J'ai vu plein de psys avant vous, mais ca marchait pas entre nous. La relation était trop... Inégale.

\- Ils savent tout de toi, et tu ne sais rien d'eux.

-Z'êtes plutôt subtil, pour un vieux.

\- Je croyais n'avoir que vingt ans?

\- J'ai dit ça pour vous draguer. Alors, vous répondez à ma question?

Peter songea à l'enregistreur qui écoutait la moindre de leur conversation, allumé dans la poche de sa blouse. Il hésita quelques secondes. Ses doigts s'infiltrèrent sous le tissu pour couper l'enregistrement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je posterais bientôt le second, le temps de le relire et de le corriger. Donnez-moi vos avis!**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut mes petits rats. De retour avec cette fic, et le second chapitre. Merci pour vos petits mots, vous êtes adorables. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le premier, même si ca change beaucoup de ce que j'écris d'habitude! C'est vrai que j'ai opté pour le UA /OOC ( quoique, pas trop non plus!), c'était une nouvelle expérience!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **18 mai 2016**

\- Soixante-six. Vous m'avez oublié ce week end, doc. Soixante-sept. Vous étiez parti?

\- J'étais à Manhattan, en visite chez ma tante. Wade, tu devrais descendre de là.

Wade ne l'écoutait pas, occupé à faire des tractions sur la barre de fer qu'il avait accroché dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la salle de bain. Où diable avait-il trouvé les outils nécessaires pour la fixer?

\- Je croyais que l'exercice physique, c'était bon pour la santé, souffla Wade. Soixante treize.

Il tenait une forme olympique, tout bien considéré, pour un gamin de quinze ans dont la moitié du cerveau était dévoré par un mal incontrôlable, sujet à la radiothérapie et à des doses de chimio inimaginables. Pourtant, dans le week end, ses traits s'étaient creusés, et il avait gagné de jolis cernes grises sur ses pommettes saillantes. Ce n'était pas tant la force physique qui l'habitait, plutôt une volonté à toute épreuve, et un refus de se laisser abattre par la maladie. Peter était impressionné par sa combativité qui jamais ne faiblissait.

Le jeune homme s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés. C'était l'occasion de poursuivre la thérapie, après tout.

\- Pourquoi tu t'entraînes?

Wade fit une pause, suspendu les pieds dans le vide à la force de ses bras. Il lâcha une main, agita les doigts pour en chasser les fourmis, se raccrocha en se tortillant.

\- Je m'entraîne pour tuer Francis.

\- Francis?

L'adolescent ne parvenait plus à mener de front la discussion et l'effort, aussi se laissa-t-il souplement tomber au sol. Il se frotta les mains, essuya son visage dans un morceau de son tee-shirt.

\- Francis, répéta-t-il, en tapotant sa tempe du bout des doigts. C'est comme ça que je l'ai appelé.

\- Tu sais, les héros s'entraînent pour tuer les méchants, mais aussi pour sauver les filles.

Wade attrapa une bouteille d'eau sur sa table de chevet, et la vida de moitié.

\- Ouais, répondit-il après, le souffle court.

Il fixa intensément le médecin avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais moi les filles c'est pas trop mon truc. Je vous ai manqué, pendant votre week-end?

Peter sourit. Depuis leur rencontre, pas un jour ne s'était écoulé sans qu'il ne vienne visiter le gamin. Ce week-end était l'exception. La thérapie se poursuivait, bon gré mal gré, fluctuante. Aussi efficace que peut l'être le soutien d'un inconnu pour un gamin à l'hôpital depuis des mois, en attente d'un verdict qui avait trop peu de chances d'être favorable.

\- Et moi, je t'ai manqué?

\- Toujours une question à la place d'une réponse... Bien sûr que oui, vous m'avez manqué.

Peter indiqua la fenêtre du regard. La neige avait fondu. Le printemps finirait par arriver, finalement.

\- Sortons un peu.

\- On sait jamais, que l'air frais soigne mon cancer, ironisa Wade, enfilant un pull rouge et noir. Je vous ai manqué, alors?

Dieu qu'il était borné.

\- Oui. Allons-y.

* * *

 **27 mai 2016 23:30**

\- Comment vont les douleurs?

Wade attendit avant de répondre, poursuivant l'action en cours. Son équipe traversa le terrain, remontant en flèche vers le but adverse, et le gardien de Peter ne parvint pas à contrer la frappe renversante de l'avant -centre.

-4-1, doc, vous êtes pas en forme. Ça va, répondit il sobrement, haussant une épaule. Ils me filent des cachetons, je plane, c'est rigolo. Vous voulez changer d'équipe?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça améliorerait mes talents vidéo ludiques, soupira le grand homme.

La salle de détente était déserte, en cette heure tardive. Les pensionnaires dormaient pour la plupart. Quelques aides-soignants buvaient un café discrètement à l'autre bout de la salle.

Wade aimait cet endroit. Les murs blancs, le sol blanc, tranchaient avec les fauteuils aux couleurs criardes installés en désordre. De grosses bibliothèques ikea multicolores soutenaient des livres, des jeux de société, des bibelots. Il y avait des légos, des châteaux forts, une cuisine miniature, une télévision et même un baby foot usé. Pour casser le blanc maladif des murs, qui rappelait à lui seul que cet endroit restait un hôpital, il y avait des posters, de groupes de rocks, de films. Et quelques posters médicaux aussi, présentant l'anatomie des enfants, les bons gestes à avoir en cas d'urgence, ce genre de choses.

Wade, parmi les plus âgés, bénéficiait d'un régime de faveur et pouvait veiller aussi tard. D'autant plus lorsqu'il était accompagné de son psychiatre : les infirmiers ne refusaient pas grand chose à Peter Parker. Le charme discret, l'efficacité bienveillante et le travail acharné du jeune médecin lui avaient valu l'affection immédiate de la majeure partie du personnel, et des patients. Depuis qu'il suivait l'adolescent rebelle, ce dernier semblait plus calme, plus docile. Il tentait encore de faire le mur deux fois par semaine, mais la conviction manquait. Et il prenait ses médicaments.

\- Y'a ce film de super-héros, là qui sort dans deux semaines... Un type qui se fait mordre par un serpent radioactif, snake-man, quelque chose du genre. Vous viendriez avec moi?

Peter fronça les sourcils. Les sorties étaient strictement encadrées, d'autant plus que l'état de santé de Wade Wilson n'était pas suffisamment stable pour lui permettre ce genre de luxe.

\- Je ne crois pas que...

\- Ils vous ont pas dit?

\- Dit quoi? interrogea Peter, curieux, alors que le jeune homme relançait une partie.

\- Ils vont m'opérer. Le 30. Le traitement a visiblement fait réduire la tumeur. C'est opérable, maintenant.

Peter reposa la manette sur la table basse, un sourire franc ourlant ses lèvres.

\- C'est super, Wade.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec humilité.

\- S'entraîner pour tuer Francis...

* * *

 **29 mai 2016 : 18:30**

L'hiver décidait enfin de refluer, partait se tapir dans sa tanière au profit d'un air doux et frais. Le soleil n'empêchait pas un petit vent froid de balayer les jardins, aussi Peter avait-il insisté pour que Wade enfile un manteau.

Après une courte ballade dans les jardins - courte, car Wade était très fatigué, ils s'étaient installés sur un banc, observant les passants déambuler. Peter était installé, les jambes croisées, à côté du garçon qui lui se perchait sur le dossier du banc en bois gris.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de jardin. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une petite cour pavée, avec quelques arbres ça et là. Tout de même, le soleil clair déversait ses rayons entre les feuilles nouvelles, et donnait du baume au cœur, loin des murs blancs, des bip-bips et des hommes en blouse. A la demande du plus jeune, Peter avait renoncé à porter la sienne, lorsqu'il passait le voir.

L'après midi s'était écoulé, lentement, en douceur. Ils avaient peu parlé aujourd'hui, fait rare lorsqu'il s'agissait de Wade-le-moulin-à-parole. Son opération survenant le lendemain, il semblait vouloir prendre le temps d'observer les choses, les gens, de profiter du calme.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, avait finit par lâcher Peter, fourrageant dans sa sacoche.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se mirent à briller.

\- Cool! Des capotes? Allez, faites-pas cette tête M'sieur Parker, je déconne...

Le médecin avait sorti une petite boîte en plastique contenant des framboises. De belles baies d'un rouge profond, joufflues et juteuses.

Wade sourit.

La qualité de la nourriture servie à l'hôpital était un sujet de mécontentement récurrent. Ses doigts attrapèrent une framboise, et la firent rouler entre ses lèvres.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez cool, pour un psy? Pour un vieux psy, en plus.

Ils se jetèrent sur les fruits comme des affamés, profitant d'un moment de bonheur simple.

Le soleil disparut derrière les immeubles attenants, et Peter sut que l'instant touchait à sa fin.

\- Allez champion, je te ramène chez toi. Autant être en forme pour le grand jour...

Wade le suivit à contrecœur. Sa chambre l'oppressa lorsqu'il y mit les pieds. Il tourna un regard suppliant vers son aîné.

\- Une petite partie de fifa?

\- Repose toi, gamin. On jouera à tout ce que tu veux quand tu seras sorti.

Wade eut un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être demain...

Peter s'approcha de lui, lui serra l'épaule avec affection.

\- Tu vas pas te dégonfler maintenant... Il est passé ou, ton courage légendaire?

Wade sembla retrouver sa nonchalance coutumière.

\- J'ai le droit à un baiser d'adieu?

Peter sourit, amusé.

\- C'est pas mon genre.

\- Vous allez pas me refuser ça maintenant...

\- Manipulateur!

\- Juste un baiser!

Peter fit mine de réfléchir. L'humour dans sa voix ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Demain, si tu es sage.

L'adolescent soupira, dépité. Une certaine gêne s'installa.

\- Bon, bah... A demain, M'sieur.

\- A demain, Wade.

* * *

 **29 mai 2016 : 23:30**

Ce furent quelques coups frappés aux carreaux de sa fenêtre qui réveillèrent Peter. Il sursauta, se redressa d'un bond, persuadé qu'un voleur essayait de s'introduire dans son petit appartement d'Edmonton. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que, de l'autre côté du mur, engoncé dans un manteau trop grand, le jeune Wilson essayait d'attirer son attention.

Peter quitta son lit en jurant, enfila un tee-shirt qui traînait sur une chaise non loin et vint ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Wade Wilson.

-Peter Parker. Vous me faites entrer?

\- Que fais-tu ici? s'indigna le psychiatre, avisant l'heure, la nuit noire, et l'adolescent qui avait fait le mur.

Il vit les cernes et les yeux fatigués, les traits tirés et le sourire sans aucune joie. Le ton las qui lui répondit l'émut. L'humour comme ultime rempart face à la peur, comme toujours.

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis dit que vous me chanteriez une berceuse...

Peter le fit entrer, enfila un jean, des pensées étranges traversant son esprit. Son patient n'avait rien à faire dans son appartement, d'autant plus qu'il était mineur, et à la veille d'une opération. C'était un coup à perdre son emploi, mais cette considération disparut très vite de son esprit.

Les mains de Wade tremblaient autour de la tasse de thé qu'il lui servit.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse? interrogea l'adulte, pour entamer la conversation.

-J'ai fouillé. Je sais bien faire ça. J'aurais pu être espion, si...

Peter ne répondit rien. Les chances de succès de l'opération étaient globalement bonnes, mais il y avait toujours ce risque, non négligeable, cette ombre qui planait à portée de vue. Wade vivait avec un cancer depuis plus de trois ans, il lui faudrait un moment avant d'accepter qu'il aller vivre sans. L'idée de guérison, n'ayant jamais été aussi proche, le terrifiait d'autant plus.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand Peter proposa au jeune homme de le raccompagner à l'hôpital.

Un peu plus serein, mais pas tout à fait, Wade finit par accepter.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre deux mes lapins. La suite très vite.**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Laukaz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour mes lapins.**

 **Voilà pour la conclusion de cette fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'attends toutes vos réactions!**

 **On se retrouve en bas!**

 **Wasab-chan : merci pour ton petit mot, je suis contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que la suite te conviendra! =D**

 **PF : Et oui, en ce moment j'ai une crise d'inspiration, profitons-en avant que ca ne disparaisse ...**

* * *

 **30 mai 2016 02:40**

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le calme. Wade observait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture, songeur. Une fois arrivés, l'adolescent s'&assit sur le rebord du lit, étrangement grave.

\- Hey, doc. On est demain.

Il fallut une seconde pour que Peter comprenne ce qu'il entendait par là. Leur discussion, un peu plus tôt dans cette même chambre, lui revint en mémoire. _" Demain, si tu es sage"._

\- Tu sais que c'est impossible, répondit-il plus sérieusement.

Il s'approcha du garçon, assis sur le rebord du lit. Il s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Je sais, répondit l'autre, laconique. Mais vous savez, dans mon cas, on est du genre à s'accrocher aux espoirs impossibles. Sinon, on devient fou.

Wade tendit ses longs doigts blancs vers le praticien. Peter hésita, les serra quelques secondes entre les siens.

\- La vie est pleine de surprise. Peut-être quand tu auras dix ans de plus et que tu seras un soldat à l'autre bout du monde?

Wade hocha lentement la tête. Son mal-être serra la gorge du psychiatre.

\- Veux-tu que je reste à tes côtés cette nuit? J'éloignerais les cauchemars.

L'éclat de fierté emplit les prunelles bleues de l'adolescent.

\- C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Rentrez chez vous, M'sieur. Vous avez déjà assez donné.

Un brin de satisfaction chatouilla l'estomac de Peter, en voyant de nouveau le courage qu'il lui connaissait au fond de ses yeux. Il ne baisserait pas les bras maintenant.

\- Mais dans dix ans, quand je serais soldat à l'autre bout du monde, vous m'en devrez une. Et là on pourra passer la nuit ensemble, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ne lâche rien. A demain alors, Wade.

-Bonne nuit. Rêvez pas trop de moi!

Peter lui serra l'épaule, puis se redressa, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre. Un choc brutal dans son dos le retint avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte. Il sentit les bras minces l'entourer, la tête reposer contre sa colonne vertébrale. Il resta immobile un moment, avant de se décaler lentement pour faire face à l'adolescent.

Mû par une soudaine inspiration, il lui rendit son étreinte, serrant les épaules entre ses bras, laissant la tête s'appuyer contre sa clavicule. Les doigts s'accrochaient à l'arrière de sa chemise avec force, comme un noyé se retient à un rocher glissant. L'instant s'étira, quelques minutes de douceur et de bienveillance.

Wade consentit à le relâcher, et évita son regard, se dirigeant vers son lit pour se glisser entre les draps. Il s'allongea sur le côté, face à la fenêtre, dos à Peter.

\- Merci, M'sieur.

Cette simple phrase, parfaite dans sa sobriété, n'attendait aucune réponse. Sans un mot, Peter se coula hors de la chambre.

* * *

 **30 mai 19:40**

Il était 19:40 lorsque le chirurgien frappa à la porte du bureau de Peter. Celui ci sursauta, ouvrit rapidement la porte.

Il comprit avant même que l'autre n'ai besoin de prononcer le moindre mot.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il lui sembla évoluer dans un autre monde, un monde flou, et imprécis, un monde de ténèbres croissantes. Le chirurgien avait l'air épuisé, abattu. Il lui tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion, quitta la pièce après quelques autres phrases convenues que Peter n'écouta pas.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains.

Et il pleura.

Il n'était plus l'adulte de vingt-huit ans, brillant diplômé d'une célèbre école de médecine et major de sa promotion, il n'était plus le psychiatre rationnel et posé dont il portait le masque. Il n'était plus qu'un être humain rongé par le chagrin, et il pleura. Longtemps.

Une infirmière gratta à sa porte. Elle entra sans qu'il le lui demande. C'était une petite blonde, qui s'occupait aussi de Wade. Elle aussi était abattue. Elle lui prit la main, il la serra sans vraiment y prêter attention. Elle lui parla, mais les mots n'avaient plus de sens et il ne comprit pas. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe, parla encore, la déposa en face de lui, sur son bureau, parla encore, puis quitta la pièce.

Un bourdonnement noyait ses oreilles.

L'enveloppe était rouge et, une écriture appliquée, à l'encre noire, indiquait :

 **"Peter Parker"**

Il essuya ses larmes dans la manche de sa blouse, et ses doigts tremblants décachetèrent l'enveloppe avec précaution. Une feuille de papier pliée en trois l'attendait. S'il ne connaissait pas cette écriture, légèrement penchée et alambiquée, il reconnut le ton dès les premiers mots. Sa gorge se serra tant qu'il crut ne jamais pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

 **" Salut, M'sieur.**

 **Bon, ben en fin de compte, il semblerait que ce coup-ci, ce soit Francis qui gagne.**

 **C'est la vie, une vaste blague, un grand jeu où on peut jamais dire à l'avance qui va l'emporter. Comme on dit, l'important c'est de participer, n'est-ce pas?**

 **J'vous aime bien, vous êtes cool, alors je vais vous donner un conseil.**

 **Arrêtez de chialer, déjà. Il est passé où votre courage légendaire, à vous?"**

Peter fut obligé d'interrompre la lecture, un maigre sourire perçant à travers ses larmes alors qu'il pouvait presque entendre Wade prononcer ces mots.

 **" Non, sérieusement, ça va. Pour moi, le plus dur est fait. Pas de raison d'être triste pour moi, c'est plutôt moi qui suis triste pour vous.**

 **Bon, bref. C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Pour un premier patient, je vous en aurais fait baver, hein? Jusqu'au bout. Et c'est ça que je voulais dire, justement.**

 **C'est votre métier. C'est qui vous êtes. Je suis le premier, je ne serais pas le dernier. Vous allez me dire, " comment je peux continuer, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça". Et moi je vous réponds que si, vous pouvez. Vous DEVEZ. Vous ne vous y habituerez jamais vraiment, mais c'est la vérité. Psychiatre dans un hôpital pour enfants, vous allez en chier. Mais faut pas baisser les bras. Maintenant, il faut penser à ceux d'après. Aux autres que vous allez aider.**

 **Car vous m'avez aidé, Doc. Vous avez fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui en ce monde. J'avais besoin d'un ami, et vous étiez là. Vous êtes pas bêtes, vous avez jamais vu mes parents ici. J'ai pas eu une enfance marrante, voyez-vous. Mais j'ai rencontré des gens biens. Vous, par exemple.**

 **Je sais que ça va être dur pour vous, de retourner au boulot demain. De voir la chambre où j'étais. Si vous étiez mort, je serais effondré. J'ai pas la prétention de croire être important pour vous, mais quand même. Vous êtes un chic type. Vous avez de l'empathie. Je sais que ça vous affecte.**

 **Ca va être dur, donc. Mais vous m'avez pourri pour que je ne baisse pas les bras, alors c'est mon tour.**

 **Ne baissez pas les bras.**

 **Vous allez continuer à faire votre job. Et vous le faites super-bien. Vous aidez les gens. Vous pouvez pas les sauver à chaque fois, mais vous leur faites du bien. Vous aviez raison. C'est ça, être un vrai super-héros. C'est donner du courage, et de l'espoir. Réussir à continuer, même lorsqu'on ne parvient pas à sauver les gentils. Et vous en êtes un, pour moi, de super héro.**

 **Allez, doc. Je vais me coucher.**

 **Pleurez pas, j'vous dit. J'espère qu'on se reverra. Dans très longtemps, bien sûr.**

 **A une prochaine.**

 **WW."**

Peter lut et relut la lettre, une dizaine, une centaine de fois, jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. Il était plus de 22.00 lorsqu'il consentit à quitter son bureau, les yeux secs d'avoir versé tant de larmes. Il allait partir, mais ses pas le menèrent machinalement vers la chambre 212. Les rares affaires du jeune homme étaient sagement entassées au pied du lit. Une trace de parfum dans l'air, une bouteille d'eau à moitié entamée, un pull rouge et noir...

En fermant les yeux, Peter pouvait presque ressentir sa présence, deviner une silhouette affalée sur la chaise, ou en train de faire des pompes, ou encore occupée à préparer un mauvais coup pour les aides soignants. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque entendre son rire. C'était douloureux.

Il éteignit la lumière, laissant la pièce plonger dans l'obscurité. Un murmure rauque porté par son souffle traversa la chambre.

\- A une prochaine, gamin.

* * *

 **15 juin 2016, 22:40**

Le générique de fin égrenait des noms par dizaine. Autour de lui, les spectateurs se levaient, enfilaient leurs manteaux, débattaient du film avec agitation. Snake-man.

Peter resta assis sur son siège, plongé dans l'obscurité, alors que les gradins se vidaient. Bientôt, il fut seul, devant le grand écran noir où s'affichaient les derniers sponsors ayant participé à l'élaboration du film. Peter tourna la tête à droite, vers le siège vide à côté de lui. Son regard se posa sur l'accoudoir, il imagina la main de Wade, plongée dans un paquet de bonbons aux couleurs chimiques.

La lettre de l'adolescent ne l'avait pas quitté, pliée bien soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il se savait incapable de s'en défaire. Elle resterait là, contre sa peau, jusqu'à ce que l'encre s'efface, jusqu'à ce que le papier jaunisse. Un rappel constant. Il la prit avec précaution entre ses doigts, ne la déplia même pas. Il en connaissait la moindre virgule par cœur. Demain, il retournerait à l'hôpital. Pour la première fois depuis que... Il déglutit avec difficulté.

C'est Wade, qui avait raison. C'était l'adolescent, le vrai héro de l'histoire. Lui et tous les autres.

Pas de bravoure sans peur.

Alors, il y retournerait, et il ferait au mieux. Car, là bas, au _Stollery Children's Hospital,_ des dizaines de petits héros attendaient, courageux chaque jour face à l'adversité. C'était son devoir, de prendre sur lui et d'avancer.

L'écran s'éteignit complètement, les lumières se rallumèrent.

Peter songea à Wade Wilson, qui ne serait jamais soldat à l'autre bout du monde.

Il déposa un baiser, fugace, sur le papier blanc.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette fiction mes lapins, c'est déjà la fin...J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture.**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenus qu'il s'agissait d'une death-fic, mais je trouve que l'annoncer directement gâche le scénario. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **Sinon, certains d'entre vous étaient un peu surpris par leur différence d'âge au début de cette fic. Est-ce toujours un problème? Dites-moi, c'est un sujet tabou que j'ai abordé, mais pour moi la moralité de Peter reste intacte, donnez-moi votre avis!**

 **Voilà, je retourne à des choses plus légères (enfin, autant qu'on puisse parler de légèreté sur les cercles, mais au moins pas de morts xD ).**

 **Dites moi tout!**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


End file.
